Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
* derival: derivative, differential (incluinte en matematica) **no "derivada"? Jorj **La resultas es derivadas, ma me ia ave en mente la operas e egalis par cual on trova los. Pos pensa, cisa "differential equations" ta es "egalis derivante". Simon **per "differential", me demanda a me si nos debe usa la parola universal "diferential". Jorj **o "diferental"? ***Entre "diferential" e "diferental", me preferi la prima. Si nos ajunta la parola sola car el es universal, nos ta ajunta el en se forma universal. Plu, "diferental" pare es la ajetivo "diferente" sufisada par "-al", ma costumal, on ajunta "-al" a nomes. Simon ***tu pensa ce nos debe adota el? * isola "block (group of buildings between streets)" > cuadra (pare multe plu clar) **"cuadra" pare plu bon per "(town) square". posable "bloco" (usada en espaniol e portuges). Jorj **Me ia trova "cuadra" con esta sensa en me disionario espaniol, ma me vide aora ce el es usada sola en America Latina. "Bloco" es un sujeste eselente simple! Simon **Nota ce "town square" es ja "plaza". Simon **a, si. * surpone > suprapone (como en la linguas romanica) **posable. ma me vide la ata pare plu como "pone sur" ce "pone supra". Jorj **Si, ma el es un sinifia plu complicada ce pone un xapo sur se testa. Simon **ma on no ta dise "me surpone me xapo", no? * pivote = \v pivot; \n pivot, fulcrum **\n fulcro; \v jira **Fulcri? Simon **me pensa ce no tota moves con un "fulcro" es la mesma. on pote, per esemplo, osila con un fulcro. **pivotal = \a pivotal – o esce esta es un metafor tro strana? **pivotal (o fulcral?) no sona bon a me per se sinifia en engles. "sentral" o "esensal" pare sufisi. * polinomio = \n polynomial * polinomial = \a polynomial (o cisa "polinomial ta es ajetivo e nom", ma la plu linguas romanica usa "-nomio" per la nom e "-nomica" per la ajetivo) **me no es serta. posable -io/-ial es la plu bon. Jorj **Cisa la solve la plu fasil es "polinomial \a \n". Simon **pos plu pensa, me crede ce esta parolas debe es prima nomes. donce, -io/-ial es plu lojical. o esce "un egali polinomial" es la mesma como un "polinomio"? **La nom sinifia un spesie de espresa, no un egali. Donce me acorda ce la nom es "-io" e la ajetivo per descrive egalis, funsionas, etc es "-ial". Simon **oce. * binomio = \n binomial * binomial = \a binomial * monomio = \n monomial * monomial = \a monomial * cada alga anios = every few years (on dise "cada dos o tres días", "tous les deux ou trois jours", ma esce on pote usa "cada" con un nom plural en lfn? cisa "cada anio du o tre"?) **"cada anio du o tre" sona la plu bon a me. me no es serta como on ta dise "every few". **nonfasil. lasa me pensa. **posable "cada numero peti de anios"? "cada poca de anios"? ***numero > cuantia. "Cada poca de anios" es gramatical interesante, ma me pensa ce el es bon. Simon ***me gusta "cada poca de anios", de la elejables. *me nota ce tu usa "alga" e "poca" en un modo diferente de me. per me, "poca" sinifia "few" e "alga" sinifia "some/a few". ance, tu usa "poca" en alga casos do me ta usa "peti". (me no recorda esemplos - pardona!) esce estas eras de me o de tu? Jorj **Me segue la definis en la gramatica, ce resulta partla de esta discute. Per me, "alga" es "some, a few, an unspecified smallish quantity of", e "poca" es "few, not many, a definitely small quantity". Como averbos, "alga" es "somewhat, to some unspecified extent", e "poca" es "slightly". Me no es convinseda ce me usa "poca" do tu usa "peti": "poca" es un determinante de cuantia, e "peti" es simple un ajetivo comun de grandia. En la pasada, "peti" no ia esiste, e "poca" ia ave ambos sensas. Esce esta es la fonte de la confusa? Simon **oce. posable me no recorda bon tu usas. me no intende ofende tu, oce? * cargos = \a burdensome, onerous **posable. la negativia de esta parolas no es vera comunicada par -os. **Me acorda ce "cargos" no es vera conveninte. An tal, nota ce "pesos" ave "-os" e comunica bon la negativia. Cisa la negativia esiste en la usas comun de la parolas, e no en se formas esata. Simon **ce es la negativia de "pesos"? Jorj **Esta resulta de me usa de el! Me dise frecuente asi ce un espresa sona "pesos", cual es per dise ce el sona torpe o fea o complicada. Cisa me era. Simon **me ia comprende tu usa de "pesos" en la pasada, ma me pensa ce "tro pesos" ta clari la negativia. * comederia, bevideria = \n trough (per animales) **me no gusta esta usa de -eria. posable "comedor" e "bevidor"? nota ce multe linguas usa alga cosa como "manjador". **Tu intende "comador" e "bevador"? Me gusta. "Manjador" ta es eselente si "manja" ta es nos parola per "come" :-) Simon **a si, natural. me esta parolas sujeste un macina ce come o beva (!), e no un contenador simple. **ce tu pensa de "comeria" e "beveria"? la relata metaforal pote es interesante: "food trough"/"fast-food joint"; "water trough"/"sleazy dive". ***Si, ma me acorda aora con tu reata prima, ce los no es bon parolas per contenadores. Si nos ave un parola per "trough", nos pote dise "trough de come" e "trough de bevi" e "trough de feno", etc. "Comeria" es bon per "eatery" e cisa ance "fast-food joint". Simon ***"comeria" ave ja esta sinifia, natural. ma donce, cual parola per "trough"? *nota ce nos nesesa un parola per "capacitor" - "condensador"? **Me ia sujesta ja "condensador" sur esta paje, entre la "ajuntas trivial". Simon **a! me ia conose ce me ia oia esta parola en la pasada! * max vacua = \n draw, tie (espaniol e portuges ave un parola "empate", ma el no pare nesesada; franses dise "match nul", ce me imita en me sujesta) **posable simple "no ganior"? **Acel no opera bon como un nom. On pote dise "la max ave no ganior", ma no "la max es un no ganior". Es usos si la espresas per "a win", "a lose", e "a draw" es de la mesma spesie. Me sujesta "un max nonganiada". O simple "un max egal" (un egal, un egalia?). Simon **a, si. un sujeste plu: "un max sin ganior". *Plu, ce es la difere entre "gania" e "vinse"? Esce on gania la jua e vinse se oposor? Esce "ganior" e "vinsor" es sinonimes? Simon **la difere es en la seria de la caso! "gania" es bon per juas; vinse es bon per geras (per esemplo). Un considera nova de la pronomes de relata La sistem presente de pronomes relatal es poca torpe, car on nesesa cambia "ce" a "cual" pos un preposada. Me vole sujesta ce la sistem ta es plu simple e clar si la pronom relatal ta es sempre "ci": * La om ci parla a me. * La om a ci me parla. * La libro ci me leje. * La libro sur ci me sta. On sabe ja ce un om es un person, e ce un libro es un cosa, donce per ce la pronom nesesa mostra esta? Serta, "ci es tu?" e "ce es tu?" es demandas diferente, ma nos no parla asi de demandas. No difere esiste entre la sinifias relatal de "ci" e "ce", donce per ce nos distingui los? Un eseta posable es cuando on referi a la proposa presedente completa, do "cual" es vera usos per distingui: * El dansa como un elefante, ci es strana. (la elefante es strana) * El dansa como un elefante, cual es strana. Esta lasa "ce" es libre per indica clar un proposa nomal: * La senti ce me vole cria es forte. * La senti ci me vole cria es forte. (me vole cria la senti) * El presenta un canta, pos ci el come. (el canta prima) * El presenta un canta, pos ce el come. (el come prima) = El presenta un canta, pos cuando el come. (el come prima; ma plu pesos) Vera, "ce" apare ance en demandas nondireta – ma la posablia de confusa es pico, e en ambos casos, "ce" no referi a un cosa presedente, ci es la ambigua xef ci on nesesa evade. La sola caso poca confusante ta es "per ce". Me no gusta multe la parola "afin"; me ta preferi dise plu simple: * El asconde se fas afin per ce me no reconose el. Ma en alga frases, esta deveni ambigua: * El ia fa la demanda per ce el aprende la responde. An tal, esta es multe min ambigua ce si "ce" pote es ance relatal. On suposa ce la situa va clari jeneral. E la parola "afin" es noncomun – cisa esta es un de la razonas per ci me no gusta el! Plu, en multe frases on pote usa un construi plu simple: * El ia fa la demanda per aprende la responde. Donce me no vide un problem en sutrae "afin" e sustitui "per ce". "Ce" indica ance comparas, ma esta no es un problem, car on pote desambigui fasil par repete "plu" o "min" direta ante el. E en la majoria de casos, no ambiguia esiste. Vos pensas? *Me preferi la sistem ce nos ave aora. me gusta la paralelia de la parolas de demanda e relata. con tu sujeste, on nesesa usa "ci" sola per personas en la caso de demanda, ma per personas e cosas en la caso de proposas suordinada. es min confusante (me crede) si nos demanda parlores usa "cual" en loca de "ce" pos preposadas, car "cual" pote ave la mesma sinifia de "ce". Jorj *Regardante "afin": me gusta usa "afin" e "car" como la du formas de responde a la demandas con "per ce". (me reconose ce esta es, en fato, un eseta de la regula ce me mensiona a supra - la parolas de relata difere de la parolas de demanda! ma la caso de "per ce" es ja tan diferente de la otras: la usa de un espresa con du parolas; la du posable spesies de responde.) me reconose ce "afin" no es un solve perfeta, ma el es sufisinte bon. Jorj